Rolling in the deep: Problems with a clever child
by AmoRay
Summary: Set a year after Rolling in the deep. Narcissa and Hermione realise just how smart their daughter really is. Written for my muse. And its a femmeslash so don't like it, then don't read.


**A/N: This is a birthday present for my muse. You have asked that I do a sequel to Rolling in the deep, because you love Lyra. And I have denied you for a while. Anyway happy birthday bub!**

**And I hope you all enjoy. It's not beta'd so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**And no I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"But mum you promised that we would watch Beauty and the Beast!" Five year old Lyra complained.<p>

"Not until after you have eaten all of your dinner." Hermione came around the kitchen island and sat next to her daughter who was perched high up on a stool. "Then after you have finished, we will watch the movie."

Lyra sighed dramatically and rolled her blue eyes. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her daughter. She had only just turned five and already she had an attitude problem. Narcissa was consistently shocked at some of the things that would come out of Lyra's mouth. But that's what happened when they had a daughter who was far too clever for her age. Lyra would become easily bored at the local muggle kindergarten and then she would ask her teachers if she can read. At first everything was going fine. That was until Lyra started taking books from Hermione's library and reading them in her class.

One afternoon while Hermione was snowed under at work, she received an owl from Narcissa that they had to go to Lyra's kindergarten immediately. Both mothers in panic mode fearing the worst of their baby, only arrived at the school to find Lyra sitting in the principle's office. The little blonde witch was fine her mother's noticed. She sat with her little arms folded across her chest and her feet swinging of the edge of the chair.

Hermione and Narcissa asked the principle why they were called in and the middle aged man tried hard to hide his laughter and remain serious. In the end he said that perhaps it was appropriate for Lyra to tell her parents why she was sitting in the principal's office. The five year old rolled her eyes and then turned to her parents and told them that while she was playing in the playground with Emily Roseland, they started to talk about were babies come from. Emily was convinced that babies come from seeds, Lyra who was too smart for her own good was not convinced. Later that night while she was following their usual family routine of choosing a book to read after dinner, she decided that she will cross over to Hermione's part of the library and find a book that would tell her about where babies come from. She found one and quickly hid it in her bedroom and after her parents tucked her in her bed, thinking that she was fast asleep, she got the book out and read it.

Hermione and Narcissa exchanged worried looks as their baby told them what she had done. Lyra waited for Wednesday's, the day where the students got to show and tell, and then she took the book in. And in a very matter of fact tone explained to a class of five and six year olds how babies are really made. She even went into the most beneficial positions for a couple to conceive. Lyra finished telling her parents who looked absolutely horrified with a; "I provided my class with facts and I cannot understand why I am in trouble for it. Emily should be in trouble for even being dumb enough to think that babies come from a plant seed."

Hermione and Narcissa managed to convince the principle that their daughter would not do it again and saved her from being stood down. But when they left the school with Lyra they both tried very hard not to laugh. Narcissa even teased; "She definitely is your daughter."

"You only have a little bit left and then we can watch the movie." Hermione encouraged. Usually Lyra was a good eater. Hermione nor Narcissa would never have any trouble trying to get their daughter to eat. But now she had grown fussy with her food and sometimes did not want to eat at all. "See you can eat it all."

Lyra looked up at her curly haired mother and smiled.

"Now we can go and watch the movie." Hermione smiled back.

"Where's mummy?" Lyra asked

"She's having dinner with Draco." Hermione picked up the now empty plate and took it to the sink to be rinsed.

"Mummy is always lonely." Lyra said.

"Baby, what makes you say that?" Hermione turned around to face her daughter. Lyra looked sad, her bottom lip jutted out as it usually is when she doesn't get her way. "Why is mummy lonely?"

"Because you are always at work." Lyra's blue eyes looked down on the granite bench top of the kitchen island. "And now I'm at school and she has no one and nothing to keep her company."

Hermione tried to change Lyra's sad mood by picking her up and making their way over to the living room and settling down on the four seater couch. Lyra remained quiet while Hermione turned the forty inch flat screen television on and set the movie up. "Now we can watch the movie."

Lyra shook her head

"Why not?" Hermione asked gently. She sat down next to the little witch in her pink fairy pyjama clothes. "Didn't you want to watch the movie?"

"Yes but you have to make a promise first." Lyra fluttered her blonde lashes up at her mum.

"Ok" Hermione nodded. "What's the promise?"

Lyra gestured for Hermione to bend down so that she could whisper in her ear. And as she told her mum what she wanted, she smiled.

"I think I can do that." Hermione said and kissed Lyra on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Narcissa knew it was only ten thirty but for a Friday night it felt even later than what it really was. She had apparated into the kitchen after having dinner with Draco and his family. Spending time with him lately had become a distraction from her own marital problems. She still loved Hermione and Lyra fiercely but she was bored. Lyra was at school and Hermione would spend all hours at work. And deep down Narcissa was unhappy but didn't know how to broach the subject with Hermione.<p>

She sighed and walked into the living room. The site she saw made her heart flip doing a full three hundred and sixty turn. Hermione and Lyra were fast asleep on the couch while the credits of a movie rolled on the screen. Hermione and Lyra were both on their sides facing the television and Lyra wrapped in Hermione's arms. Narcissa closed her eyes and wished the memory to last forever in her mind. It was the first time she had gone to Draco's for dinner on her own and there was a very good reason why.

Earlier that evening while she and Lyra waited for Hermione to get home from work, her patience began to wear thin. It was a reoccurring pattern of theirs, her and Lyra would wait every night for Hermione to get home so that they could have dinner as a family. One night Narcissa fed Lyra, bathed her and read her to sleep and Hermione did not get home until midnight. Narcissa was furious with Hermione and wouldn't talk to her for a couple of days. She was that angry with her wife she locked her out of their room and Hermione was forced to sleep on the couch. They eventually sorted it out and things went back to normal, Narcissa and Lyra waiting for Hermione.

Things changed however this particular night. She had had enough and when Hermione arrived home, Narcissa sent Lyra into the living room to pick out a movie to watch, while she spoke to Hermione. Actually they argued, Hermione confused at Narcissa's angry tone and Narcissa angry at Hermione in ability to read what was really going on between them. Only out of anger Narcissa told Hermione that she was going to Draco's house for their weekly dinners, alone. With that she apparated to Draco's without so much as a goodbye to her daughter.

And now here she stood feeling guilty because she and her wife can't communicate with each other anymore. She walked over to her wife and daughter and gently put her hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione's eyes shot open and Narcissa smiled. "I think it's time for bed."

While Hermione gathered Lyra in her arms, Narcissa turned the television off and headed to their daughter's room. She opened the pink covers of the bed and moved so Hermione can gently lay Lyra down. Once the little witch was in her bed tucked in safely they kissed their daughter and left the room, with the door slightly a jar.

"We need to talk Mia." Narcissa murmured once they were settled in their own bed. She had quickly changed into her night clothes, removed her makeup and freed her long blonde hair from its bun.

Hermione turned on her side so that she was facing her wife. Her beautiful wife wore a worried frown. It made her heart ache. She reached out and caressed Narcissa's cheek before whispering. "We will talk tomorrow, my love."

"I hope you are not avoiding me." Narcissa faced Hermione.

"Of course not." She whispered. "But I promise we will talk tomorrow."

Narcissa nodded and rolled on to her side away from Hermione. To her surprise the brunette wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Goodnight Cissy, I love you."

"Goodnight Mia." Narcissa whispered back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Narcissa hadn't meant to but after taking nearly an hour to fall asleep, she slept in late. It was Saturday and Lyra would already be up. The blonde shot up out of bed noticing that Hermione was not next her. She went into their en suite bathroom and washed before draping her silk black robe over her shoulders and heading down stairs.<p>

She found Lyra and Hermione eating their breakfast at the kitchen island. Hermione and Lyra were both showered and dressed for the day.

"Good morning Mummy!" Lyra beamed

"Good morning darling." Narcissa went over to her daughter and kissed her pale forehead. "You look as though you are ready to go somewhere."

Lyra nodded eagerly and returned to her breakfast.

Narcissa caught Hermione staring at her intently and gave her a wary smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Hermione returned.

When Narcissa did not kiss her, she wondered how long it had been since they made love. Had it been week? Months even? Hermione wasn't too sure but she was beginning to realise what was really bothering her wife.

"Can I tell her?" Lyra whispered over to Hermione.

The brunette nodded at her daughter.

"Mummy, I'm going to Aunty Ginny's and Uncle Harry's for the night." Lyra announced as Narcissa boiled the jug for a cup of tea.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and then back at Lyra.

"Everything has been organised by mum and Aunty Ginny should be here soon to pick me up." Lyra carried on. "And I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Narcissa nodded and then turned to Hermione who was still staring at her intently. "Have you packed an overnight bag for her?"

"No I packed it myself, Mummy." Lyra answered for Hermione.

"Very well." Was all Narcissa said before turning back to make her cup of tea.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning and Lyra had already left excitedly with Ginny, Harry and James. Narcissa and Hermione both kissed their daughter goodbye. Hermione found Narcissa in the library scanning the shelves for a book to read. Seeing Narcissa walk around their library reminded her of the first time they slept together all those years ago.<p>

Tentatively she moved up behind the older witch and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I know you want to have that talk so will you come with me."

"Yes" Narcissa answered

And before she knew it they were in a dimly lit cabin. She looked around in the cabin and from what she could see was a large four poster bed, a roaring fire place with a Persian rug spread out not far from the heat. The window above the bed gave her an indication that they were somewhere in in the southern hemisphere as it was summer in the northern hemisphere, she could see snow falling from the sky. And then she whipped around to face Hermione all to receive the snogging session of her life.

For long pleasurable minutes their tongues tangled and their hands searched. It had been a long time since they had kissed like that. It almost felt foreign. It almost felt like it was the first time they had ever touched each other. Gently Narcissa broke the kiss and rested her fore head against Hermione's.

For a few moments they were silent. Both witch's just listening to each other breathe.

"I'm sorry Cissy." Hermione whispered. "I haven't thought about how lonely you would get at home every day."

Narcissa bit her lip.

"I didn't even think that we would ever drift apart." Hermione rested her hands on Narcissa's hips. "Not after what happened when Lucius got released from Azkaban. But it did happen, I just get caught up at work and then I got the promotion, I became more focused about work and not on our marriage."

Narcissa who was looking down at the ground finally raised her eyes to her wife. All the confirmation that she needed was in the depths of Hermione's brown eyes. She knew everything was going to be alright between them.

"I guess the past couple of months would have reminded you of when you were married to Lucius." Hermione carried on. "I was hardly ever at home and when I was we pretty much were an act. I won't let that happen again, Cissy. I promise you will never raise Lyra on your own like what you had to do with Draco."

Narcissa smiled warily and gently kissed Hermione on the lips.

"I'm glad you realised this before I actually had to spell it out to you." Narcissa said quietly. "But as for being lonely during the day, that is up to me to change, not you. I just didn't like how you would spend the whole day and night away, consumed with your job. And the excuses were becoming mediocre to Lyra."

"It will change now Cissy." Hermione promised. "I'll be home a lot more often and you and Lyra will probably get sick of me."

"We will never get sick of you." Narcissa giggled. "What made you bring me here?"

Hermione stepped back and then behind Narcissa, carefully wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Orders from the little general."

"Sorry?"

They looked further more around the open plan living of the cabin. There was a modern kitchen with an island similar to their own one at home. The living room had two large white sofas' and a huge painting of a deer in the middle of the wall. Hermione said earnestly. "Lyra made me promise to take you away for the night, because I had to be nice to you and make you feel like you're not alone anymore."

"So you brought me to a cabin in?" Narcissa smiled.

"Cissy we are in Queenstown, New-Zealand." Hermione laughed.

Narcissa jumped and turned back to her wife.

"And before you go asking me a million and one questions, I just have to say this." Hermione grabbed Narcissa by her hands and looked her in the eye. "I made the promise to Lyra then organised Ginny to babysit. After that I remembered that Louise, my assistant and her husband had purchased a cabin with some land here. So I asked if we could use it for the night and she was all in."

"But how did we manage not get thrown back by the wards?" Narcissa asked. "Every country has wards and we can't even apparate, which we did and I can't believe it."

"Believe it Cissy." Hermione smiled. "There are perks with my job and this is one of them."

Narcissa pulled Hermione forward and kissed her and then quickly broke away. "I hope you didn't tell Lyra about our argument last night."

"Of course I didn't" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Children a far more observant than we give them credit for. And considering how intelligent our daughter is, I'm surprised she didn't pick it up earlier."

"Oh"

Narcissa was about to say something when Hermione cut her off with another kiss. It didn't last long but when it ended Hermione said. "Let me spend the rest of the day making it up to you."

Narcissa, being the red blooded woman that she was definitely was not going to deny her wife.

They lay in the bath together looking over the snowy mountain tops. It was early evening and both witch's were exhausted. Narcissa was walking rather gingerly after being taken countless times in various positions. And Hermione was about as sated as she ever was, so they decided to take a bath. Narcissa sat between the brunette's legs and laid her head back on Hermione's shoulder.

"Lyra would be happy." Hermione murmured as she made little whirlpools near Narcissa's belly.

"Is that because I'm happy?" Narcissa responded

"Yes" Hermione whispered. "After all she is your daughter."

"Oh no" Narcissa laughed. "She's your daughter after the stunt she pulled at school over where babies came from."

"True, but then she is still your daughter." Hermione argued. "She could make me do anything to make the both of you happy."

With no come back Narcissa simply smiled and made a mental note, to let Lyra eat as many sweets as she wants, the next time they are in Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in England, Lyra was having a heated debate with James about how babies were made. She couldn't believe how many children her age did not know how exactly babies were made.<p>

"They are a gift that comes from a seed." James argued

"No they are not" Lyra argued

"Yes they are!"

"No they are not!"

Ginny and Harry both entered the living room to find their son and their god daughter screaming at each other.

"Why are you two arguing?" Ginny asked

"Because Lyra said that babies are not a gift and they don't come from a seed." James mumbled.

Ginny looked up at Harry and then looked at Lyra.

"Darling, why do you think that?" She asked Lyra.

Lyra rolled her eyes and it reminded Ginny and Harry a lot of Hermione when they were at Hogwarts. "Well, I can't understand why I have to explain this to a married couple who has already had a child and are pregnant with the second one. Anyway, when a male and a female engage in sexual intercourse-

"Ah Lyra you can stop now." Harry's face had begun to turn red.

"But that's only the beginning. Wouldn't you at least like to know that when I male ejaculates-

"Lyra, darling we already know that." Ginny bit out without trying to laugh.

"Then why ask?" The blonde five year old threw her hands in the air. "But I am right aren't I Aunt Ginny?"

Ginny nodded.

"See James and when we get to Hogwarts, I hope I'm in Slytherin or Ravenclaw ." Lyra crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why is that darling?" Ginny asked. "Surely you would want to be in Gryffindor like you mum."

"Why would I want to be in Gryffindor? I'd rather be in Slytherine or Ravenclaw, so that I would not have to do James' homework for him. I know Mum used to do Uncle Harry's and Uncle Ron's" Lyra retorted. "I cannot see the loyalty of friendship extending to doing their homework."

Ginny and Harry both burst out laughing. James went on to play with his new train set and Lyra settled on the couch with a book. And as they walked back into the kitchen Ginny said to her husband, "She definitely showed both sides of her parents just now."

"Yes, I just feel sorry for the poor bugger that wants to date her in the years to come."

Ginny giggled, "Wouldn't that be a laugh. And it won't be Mione and Narcissa that would be the hardest to impress, it would be Lyra, herself."


End file.
